Episode 2410
Mikey Episode Number: 2410 Date: Friday, February 11, 1994 Sponsors: U, Z, 1 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ethel Mermaid sings "I Get a Kick Out of U." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: Two men demonstrate "up" on a teeter totter; one man ends up crashing through the ceiling |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl plays in, on and under a sculpture |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animal Department Store: 1-10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A poem by Rowlf, titled "Silence". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Body parts sung in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Cluck Around the Clock." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z in Space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Carrot Subtraction 4 - 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|In his room, Bob gives the Two-Headed Monster a singing lesson: singing "Sing." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Banana Samba" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie talks about the differences between himself and his cousin, Ernestine. He can't find anything that they have in common -- until he hears Ernestine laugh. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of One |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two giddy female scribbles introduce themselves to a bar code, who can only beep. They recognize him from the supermarket. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit gives an interview to Elmo about ideas for games. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand Z / z |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Oscar and Grundgetta sing "Everything in the Wrong Place Ball" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A penguin repeats the rhythms of the sounds it hears, which include a drum, a door knock, a saw, and a typewriter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Everybody Sleeps" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Morgan talk about body parts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Julius and Jasper discuss about an apple |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon and the Count present the number 1 to the viewer. Gordon has only one book and one glass of juice, but the Count imagines being able to count multiples of each of them, and even nine of himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kids count one duck in the pond |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Chariots Of Fur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: Big Bird explores the mask gallery at the Museo del Barrio in New York City. Edna, the art instructor, shows him and some kids how to make their own masks for a parade. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings “Up Down, In Out, Over and Under.” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper asks, "Would ya like one?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Imagination (Boy Imagines Being Zoo Animals) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert and Rick Moranis sit next to each other on a plane, and learn that they (and the rest of the passengers) are alike in more ways than they realized, singing the song "Stick Out Your Hand and Say Hello". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A kid tries to push his toy house through the front door without the door closing. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bob announces the sponsors. Then we fade to the Count and Oscar holding the Sesame Street sign while Bob holds the CTW plaque |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide